Automatic control of a time-resolved fluorescence spectrophotometer was developed to enable the rapid collection of fluorescence spectra. Several peripherals of the laser based system are controlled by a Hewlett-Packard Series 1000 mini-computer, including the acquisition, transfer, and storage of data, the selection of samples, and the automatic positioning of monochromators for wavelength selection. The control of these peripherals allows data to be collected more quickly than is possible with a manual system, with little or no operator intervention, and also allows maximum flexibility in the design and enhancement of experiments. Specific experiments that incorporate computer control and acquisition include alternating between sample and reference lamp data acquisition at fixed wavelengths to achieve fluorescence decay curves, and collecting time-resolved fluorescence data from a sample while rapidly scanning through a series of wavelengths. Because modular programming was used, new experiments can be easily configured.